User blog:Frozina/It's a to-do list
I don't even know thought, but I felt like making a list of all these stories I have to start/finish/think of I don't have any motivation and if I do I stop writing after 5 minutes, but anyway I don't write any fanfics anymore, but does it really matter *Linkin Park music in background* 'The Blood Lagoon' Synopsis - Charlot Crateson turns into a psychotic serial killer after some weeks of working as a bounty hunter. Protagonist - Charlot Crateson (you don't say) Rating - T(13+), althought is says psychotic serial killer in the synopsis I'm not going to make this too gorey Status - Started on the first chapter. Notes - First book(?) in the Blood Lagoon series. (Ye I'm planning to make more) 'Enmity' Synopsis - Can't think of a good sentence hella. Involves nuclear weapons k Protagonist - Leo Ace, althought he's a villain kind of? Rating - T(13+) Status - I have three chapters now, although I need to rewrite them Notes - Name unofficial, might be changed soon 'Streets' Synopsis - Um all I know is that Edmund robs banks Protagonist - Edmund Gutterson Rating - T(13+) Status - Have some dialogues ready. Notes - Some of you remember GTA: Streets of Mobius maybe? This is the new version of it. 'Winter in the Desert (story)' Synopsis - Never make me write a synopsis I dare you Protagonist - Brian Fergerson Rating - T(13+), might be M(16+) at some points? Status - I'm at chapter five and I have the prologue and epilogue (kind of) hella Notes - I feel like I'm doing a really good job at this story and if I get older I might rewrite and publish it 'Winter in the Desert (manga)' Synopsis - I have no clue, although it's one or two chapters from the story version Protagonist - Brian Fergerson (you could've guessed) Rating - M(16+), that's why I won't start it untill I'm sixteen tbh Status - Ye noep 'The Letter to Rodelon Mount' Synopsis - Hyana and Rory end up in a world of zombies and vampires when they go on a journey to deliver a letter to Rodelon Mount. Protagonist - Hyana Ihugen (bc fak u Rory nobody lieks u) Rating - T(13+). I might change it to either K+(9+) or MA(18+) Status - I have some sentences so yey 'Another World' Synopsis - Leonard (counterpart of Leo hella) and Fender the detectives end up in another universe when messing with Animus Malus, the ghost of time and space. Protagonist - Leonard Purpleish (not the hyena dammit) and Fender Light (not the axolotl frick u) Rating - T(13+), it might be K+(9+) Status - I have alot of '50s slang ready ye Notes - Name so stupid need another one 'Nuclear Sushi' Synopsis - People die (ye I know how to synopsis) Protagonist - Ashe McSolar. Gender depends on player (ye it's a game) Rating - M(16+), I want to get it to MA(18+) somehow but idk how so I'll keep it at M for now Status - Working out storyline Notes - Ashe dies. If you feel like looking up a character or something idk here's a wiki. Need to work on it k Which story would you like to read most? (Or in case of Nuclear Sushi - play) The Blood Lagoon Enmity Streets Winter in the Desert (story) Winter in the Desert (manga) The Letter to Rodelon Mount Another World Nuclear Sushi Ugh if you'd write better synopises I would know (sorry ;~;) Category:Blog posts